northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
International Democrat Union
The International Democrat Union, abbreviated to IDU, is a centre-right international alliance of conservative and liberal-conservative political parties. Headquartered in Oslo, Norway, the IDU comprises 45 full or associate members. It is chaired by John Howard, former Prime Minister of Australia.http://www.idu.org/officers.aspx in the United States holds a majority in the House of Representatives but holds a minority in the Senate).]] The IDU provides a forum in which political parties holding similar beliefs can come together and exchange views on matters of policy and organisational interest. From this, they act cooperatively, establish contacts, and present a unified voice toward the promotion of centre-right policies across the globe. The IDU has some overlap of member parties with the Centrist Democrat International (CDI), but the CDI is more centrist and communitarian than the IDU. The group was founded in 1983 as the umbrella organisation for the European Democrat Union (EDU), Caribbean Democrat Union (CDU), and the Pacific Democrat Union (PDU). Created at the instigation of the Konrad Adenauer Foundation and American Vice President George H. W. Bush, the organisation was founded at a joint meeting of the EDU and PDU in London, the United Kingdom. The IDU has several regional affiliates: the Democrat Union of Africa, the Union of Latin American Parties, the Asia Pacific Democrat Union, the Caribbean Democrat Union, and both the European People's Party and European Democrat Union in Europe. It also has an affiliated youth wing in the International Young Democrat Union and an affiliated women's wing in the International Women's Democrat Union. Member parties Full members } junior party in government |- | | Azerbaijan National Independence Party | AMIP | in opposition |- | | Union of Democratic Forces | SDS | in opposition |- | | Conservative Party of Canada | CPC/PCC | in government |- | | Independent Democrat Union | UDI | in government |- | | National Renewal | RN | in government |- | | Kuomintang | KMT | in government |- | | Colombian Conservative Party | PCC | in government |- | | Croatian Democratic Union | HDZ | leader of government coalition |- | | Democratic Rally | DISY | in opposition |- | | Civic Democratic Party | ODS | leader of government coalition |- | | Conservative People's Party | K | in opposition |- | }} | National Progressive Force | FNP | in opposition |- | | Social Christian Party | PSC | in opposition |- | | Nationalist Republican Alliance | ARENA | in opposition |- | | Union of Pro Patria and Res Publica | IRL | in government |- | | National Coalition Party | Kok | leader of government coalition |- | | Union for a Popular Movement | UMP | in government |- | | United National Movement | UNM | in government |- | | Christian Democratic Union | CDU | leader of government coalition |- | | Christian Social Union of Bavaria | CSU | leader of government coalition in Bavaria, junior party in federal government coalition |- | | New Patriotic Party | NPP | in opposition |- | | New Democracy | ND | in opposition |- | | Unionist Party | PU | in opposition |- | | National Party of Honduras | PNH | in government |- | | Fidesz | | in government |- | | Independence Party | XD | in opposition |- | | Grand National Party | GNP | in government |- | | National Party | Nat | in government |- | | Conservative Party | PCN | in opposition |- | | Conservative Party | H | in opposition |- | | Christian People's Party | PPC | in opposition |- | | | | junior party in government |- | | Democratic Party of Serbia | DSS | in opposition |- | | Slovenian Democratic Party | SDS | in opposition |- | | People's Party | PP | in opposition |- | | United National Party | UNP | in opposition |- | | Moderate Party | M | leader of government coalition |- | | Conservative and Unionist Party | Tory | leader of government coalition |- | | Republican Party | GOP | majority in House, minority in Senate |} Associate members } junior party in government |- | | RENAMO | | in opposition |- | | Democratic Turnhalle Alliance | DTA | in opposition |- | | Panameñista Party | PP | in government |- | | People's Action Movement | PAM | in opposition |- | | Party for Democracy and Progress | Chadema | in opposition |- | | Project Venezuela | PV | in opposition |} Observers } |} See also * Centrist Democrat International * European People's Party * Political internationals: such as Liberal International, an equivalent liberal organisation; and Socialist International, an equivalent centre-left organisation References External links * IDU official website * IYDU official website * IDU enumeration of constituent members Category:International Democrat Union International Democrat Union International Democrat Union *List of members of the International Democrat Union Category:Organisations based in Norway Category:Conservatism-related lists